Always
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Castle and Beckett have been dating for over a year; Castle is ready to tie the knot, but before he can even ask her, he needs to talk to Jim Beckett. With or without Jim's consent will he be able to fight his nerves and ask Beckett to marry him?
1. Chapter 1

Always

**AN: I know I know I have like three fics already started-I just can't help it when I get an idea! This fic will only be about 3 or 4 chapters. It was going to be a one shot but I figured it'd be very long. I'll try to update tomorrow! :D Oh, sorry for the title. *Can't think of a good title so I'll just use Always. (;***

* * *

><p>Richard Castle shook his leg nervously as he watched Kate finish up some paper work she was working on. He studied the concentrated look on her face. He loved that she was so dedicated to her job, even the boring stuff. He noticed how she intently stared at the paper, almost glaring at it. If a stranger were to approach, she'd probably look a little pissed off. But he knew better. He smiled as he noticed that she was finishing up. Her expression softened and eventually settled into a smile as a feeling of accomplishment washed over her as she laid her pen down.<p>

He felt his heartbeat speed up for a second when she looked up at him with a smile. Her green hazel eyes full of warmth and happiness, and her dazzling smile almost begged him to lean in and kiss her; but he didn't. As much as he wanted to, he didn't. He'd have to wait; if she hated anything, it was when he 'surprise kissed' her at work. He'd wait until they got home.

He smiled at his how he called it home, including her in it. They had been dating for over a year and a half and she practically lived at the loft. They went to her apartment some nights, but they both liked the loft better. They liked being there for Alexis' surprise visits and evenings with his mother were always entertaining.

They began dating after the case with the Blue Butterfly, and surprisingly, it was Kate who started it. He was fine waiting; he would've waited forever for her, but she was tired of waiting. She told him that Joe and Vera's story was inspiring; the risks they took just for their love, the fact that they dove in together completely, relying on only their love to get them through life. She said that if Joe and Vera could make it work with all of the trouble they had, that she and him should have a chance. When she said that, Rick almost lost the coffee that was in his mouth. He remembered how she leaned in and softly kissed him, which led to her frantically apologizing, which led to him pulling her into his arms, which led to their secrets spilling out.

She was hurt; so hurt. He told her everything about the man and about her Mom's case. She even cried right there in his arms. They were silent tears that he only saw as the light glistened off of them. He pretended not to see, knowing she would want it that way.

He was hurt too. The fact that she heard him and waited so long to say something wounded him. But he didn't care. It didn't matter to him; they were together and that was what mattered.

His life honestly couldn't get better. Alexis was doing great in college, his Mother was healthy and her acting class was doing great, he was close as ever with Esposito and Ryan, Gates had finally warmed up to him, and he and Kate were happy and in love.

"Castle?" Kate asked, as she stared at him. She had said his name twice and he wasn't answering.

He was pulled from his flashback at the sound of her voice. He smiled at her. "Sorry."

She smiled. "What were you thinking about to get you so distracted?" She said, standing and walking into the break room with him following on her heels.

Once in the room she turned around and smiled at him. "So, what were you thinking about?" She asked again.

Castle smiled. "You."

Kate blushed, and then blushed harder because she realized that she blushed the first time. She couldn't help it sometimes. She was so…happy. The thought of him thinking about her could almost make her heart explode.

He noticed the "look" on her face; the "I'm happy because I know Castle was thinking about me look", he loved that look.

He couldn't help it; he looked around and noticed that they were alone before wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her to him. She began to object but was interrupted by his lips crashing down on top of hers. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue quickly inside.

Rick was surprised by this action. While she barely ever let him kiss her at work, she NEVER used tongue. But he defiantly didn't object. He just tightened his hold on her, lifting one hand to rest on her cheek while the other rested around her waist.

"Get a room!" Came a laughing voice from the doorway.

Kate and Rick quickly pulled away and looked at the laughing faces of Ryan and Esposito.

"That was nasty." Ryan smirked.

Embarrassment washed over Kate's face as her face flashed red. "Uh, I need to go make a phone call." She lied, fleeing from the room.

Castle, who wasn't quite as embarrassed, looked at Ryan. "No, what was nasty was you and Jenny before the wedding." The comment got a laugh from Esposito.

Castle looked through the window and saw Beckett sitting in her chair staring down at her desk. He couldn't help the small laugh; he found her embarrassment a little funny. He looked back at the boys. _Now, Do it now! _He told himself. He turned and looked at them after he was sure that the room was clear.

"Can you guys cover for me?"

Ryan and Esposito noticed the change in his tone and exchanged looks. "For what?" Esposito asked.

Castle didn't really want to share everything with them. "I just need to you tell Beckett a little lie for me."

"You're lying to her?"

"What are you up to, Castle?" Esposito asked suspiciously.

Castle noticed the looks he was getting and knew he was going to have to tell them. He quickly shut the door and turned to them. A stupid grin formed on his face as he began to speak. "I'm…proposing to Kate today..."

The boys exchanged looks before turning back and staring at Castle with blank expressions.

Castle stared at the blank expressions on the detectives' faces. Why weren't they answering?

"Guys…?" He said slowly.

They both broke into smiles at his words.

"Congrats Castle!" Esposito laughed.

"Happy for you." Ryan said with a smile.

Castle let out a relieved sigh and a smile. "She hasn't said yes yet."

"She will." Ryan said with certainty.

"You think?" Castle asked nervously. Thinks were going great between him and Kate, really great. They were both happy and spent every day together but he was still nervous.

Esposito couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "She's crazy about you Castle."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "I've never seen her like this; not with Demming or Josh."

Castle nodded, their encouraging words didn't really ease his nervousness. "So, can you guys cover for me?" He asked again.

"Where are you going?" Esposito asked.

Castle hesitated. "I'm going to go talk to Jim…"

"Beckett's dad?" Ryan asked.

Castle nodded.

"Did you talk to Meredith or Gina's dads before marrying them?" Esposito asked.

Castle shook his head no, subconsciously checking his pocket to make sure the ring was still resting in the safety of his pocket.

"Then why are you talking to Jim?"

Castle shrugged. "I don't know…Kate is different. I want things to last…forever with us and to do that, I want to start this off right by talking to her Dad."

Esposito and Ryan nodded. Ryan couldn't help but notice the nervous expression written all over his friend's face. He knew what he was going through before he talked to Jenny's parents he was sweating bullets. He knew how much they loved each other; they were going to be fine; he knew it. Esposito was happy that Castle and Beckett finally came to their senses. They were obviously meant for each other and their stubbornness was becoming old. He was also happy that they were now with someone that really cared about them; they deserved that.

"We'll cover for you." Esposito said.

Castle smiled at them. "Thanks guys…so much." He paused. "I need to get going."

Castle began to leave and just as he made it to the door, the boys stopped him.

"Castle!" Ryan said.

Castle turned towards them.

"You're serious about this right…" Esposito began. "This isn't like Gina or Meredith?"

"We don't want to see Beckett get hurt." Ryan added.

If anyone else would've asked Rick that, he'd probably be incredibly pissed…but it wasn't just anyone. He knew how much the boys cared about Beckett, and he also knew his own past. He couldn't blame them for making sure.

"Guys, I promise you that I love Kate. I want to be her 'one and done.'" He said with a smile.

Esposito and Ryan exchanged looks again, silently telling the other that they believed him. "You better get going." Esposito said with a smile.

"You don't want to keep Beckett waiting." Ryan said, nodding towards her desk. They all turned to see her giving the three of them a suspicious look.

Castle nodded. "Thanks guys." He repeated again as he walked out of the room. He walked over and smiled down at her.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "What were you and the boys talking about?" She asked, nodding towards Esposito and Ryan who were staring at them with ridiculous grins on their faces. "Seemed a little serious."

"Oh, that?" He said, giving Esposito and Ryan a look. "That was nothing." He shrugged.

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Ryan and Jenny just got in a little tiff. He wanted to know how you and I handle arguments." He lied.

"The married couple asking the couple that has only been together for a year and a half for advice?"

Castle chuckled. "Yeah."

"So what did you tell them?" She asked.

"The truth." He said. He was trying to quickly end the conversation. If he kept it up any longer she would realize he was lying. He also really needed to go talk to Jim.

"Oh, so we argue, doors are slammed, about thirty minutes later you apologize." She said with a grin.

"And then the rest is censored because of mature content." He added in a low whisper.

"Gross!" Esposito whispered walking past her desk.

Castle and Beckett both laughed as they watched their friend cross the precinct to laugh at them with Ryan. Castle took this as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Kate, I'm going to step out for a little bit. Do you want me to bring you a coffee or something back?" He asked, reaching for his jacket on the back of his chair.

Kate stood with a smile. "No, I'll just come with you." She paused. "I could use a break from this paperwork." She said, pointing to the new stack that had appeared on her desk. She grabbed her coat and as she was putting it on, Castle placed a hand on her arm.

"Actually, I was going to go alone…" He trailed off. He noticed her confused look and panicked. "Alexis wants to go to lunch and wants to talk to me about something."

She looked up at him and nodded. She didn't know why it hurt her like it did; it wasn't like she and Alexis were related. It shouldn't hurt her that Alexis didn't want to say something in front of her. Alexis and Kate had gotten very close; it almost felt as if she were Kate's daughter. "Okay, coffee…"

He noticed the hurt look and quickly told himself to ignore it. He knew it was his weakness, but he also knew that he had to fight through it. He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips between turning and walking quickly to the elevator, no looking back.

Kate watched him walk away. He was up to something and she knew it. She glanced at Ryan and Esposito and knew that they knew…and she was going to have to find out.

"Ryan! Espo!" Beckett said, standing from her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys so much for all of the praise for this story1 I'm glad you like it so much! :D Keep it up! ;)

**Okay, I'm going to just let you know no, my author's notes can be chatty sometimes; so if you don't want to read just skip it**, I'm totally cool with that.

First of all, how have you guys liked the latest Castles? My opinions- "The Blue Butterfly"; I know I'm going to get some hate for this but I was a little disappointed. It was so over hyped that it was impossible to live up to my expectations. Don't get me wrong, I liked it but just not as much as I thought. The acting for the 40s scenes was great! Molly, Susan, Tamala, Nathan, Seamus, and Jon were amazing; I'm going to get even more hate for this, but I didn't like Stana's acting in it. I personally think Stana is the best actor/actress on the show, but she just didn't have the 40s sound like everyone else! One thing I LOVED about the episode was present day Joe and Vera. They were the sweetest things I've ever seen! Hopefully that's foreshadowing for our favorite duo! (: Oh and here comes the crazy in me…I hate Alexis so watching "Kate and Rick" kiss in front of her burning body was pretty awesome. Sorry for being evilly weird.  
>As for Pandora…*Hold your ears while I scream like a fangirl* It was amazing! I loved every minute! It was just amazing…! My favorite part was when Castle said he was going to save her from the bullets. (: When the "To Be Continued" came on the screen I almost lost in completely.<br>OKAY, as you can see I'm chatty when it comes to Castle! Give me your opinions on the episodes; I'd love to hear them! (Feedback about the fic would be nice to, though.)

* * *

><p>They didn't know how she managed to do it, but Kate had gotten Ryan and Esposito into an empty interrogation room. She shut the door and the boys stood near the table giving her an irritated look.<p>

"Guys, seriously, what were you and Castle talking about?" She asked, nicely. She had been asking for about fifteen minutes by that time and she was beyond irritated. She didn't like secrets being kept from her, especially not from Castle and the boys. "I know you're lying and I know Castle is lying; your stories don't match."

"Beckett, it's nothing." Ryan said in a stern tone.

Kate shook her head. She was going to have to let her detective skills take over. "Okay, I'm going to ask you again, and this time try to cut the crap." She said in a stern tone, leaning her hands on the table, staring at them intensely with her green orbs.

"Becks, we can't tell you." Esposito finally said.

Kate stood straight up and stared at them. They couldn't tell her? What could Castle have said that was such a secret? Was he breaking up with her; cheating on her? _No, he can't be._ She thought to herself. They were doing great! They were in love…or at least she was in love…

Ryan noticed the hurt in her eyes. She just didn't understand. "Beckett it's not like that." He began, causing her to meet his eyes. "We can't tell you because we promised Castle, but you don't need to worry about it. I _promise_ you." He said.

Beckett looked between Ryan and Esposito and found honesty in their eyes. As much as she hated being out of the loop, she knew that no one was telling her anything. With her fears being eased a little, she sighed in frustration and left the room. She walked out and took at seat at her desk. She grabbed her phone to send Castle a quick text; hoping that a reply would calm her nerves.

Esposito and Ryan watched as she left, both letting out a sigh of relief when she was out of sight.

"Damn," Esposito said. "I never realized how good she was until I was on the other end of the table."

Ryan nodded. "I was actually scared for a little bit."

* * *

><p>Castle took a deep breath as he knocked on Jim Beckett's door. He waited patiently for about thirty seconds before the door was swung open.<p>

Jim welcomed him with a smile. "Rick? Hello!" He said with a warm smile. Jim had always liked Rick; he reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger.

Castle gave him a nervous smile. He could face an armed murderer but not an old man with a smile; it was almost pathetic. "Hey Jim."

Jim stepped out of the way so that Castle could walk inside the small apartment. Rick stepped past Jim and smiled at the apartment. He had never actually been inside; he got the address from Kate's phone. The room was small but cozy, a brown sofa and matching loveseat furnished the room along with bookshelves, a small TV, a fake fireplace, and pictures hanging on the walls.

"What brings you here?" Jim asked, pulling Rick from his thoughts. Jim led Rick to the sofa where Jim took a seat; Castle took a seat on the loveseat across from Jim.

"I need to talk to you about something." He answered, turning to look at the older man.

Jim noticed the nervousness in his tone and instantly became worried. "What's wrong? Is it Katie? Is she okay?" He asked frantically, his fatherly instincts taking over.

Castle smiled and shook his head. "Kate's fine… I actually wanted to talk to you about her…" He trailed off.

"Okay." Jim said, giving Castle his full attention.

Castle took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "Jim, I love Kate…very much…she's very important to me…I-I couldn't imagine my life without her."

Jim watched the man in front of his stare down at his hands. His voice was shaky and nervous as he told him how much he loved his daughter. Jim knew where this was going, but he let Rick finish.

"I'm here today asking for your permission to ask her to marry me." He said, looking up to meet Jim's eyes.

Jim sighed before standing from the sofa. He walked over to a book shelf and pulled a photo album from the shelf. He dusted it off and walked back to sit again on the sofa. He smiled before beginning. "You know, Katie was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. I'm sure all parents say this, but Katie was just beautiful. She had no hair but you could get lost in her gorgeous eyes."

Castle smiled. He could defiantly second that. He couldn't count the amount of times he had gotten lost in her eyes.

"She was so tiny," Jim went on. "Only four pounds." He added. "I spoiled her so much; gave her everything she ever wanted. Oh, but Johanna and I didn't care. She was the center of our world." Jim looked up to see Castle smiling and looking at the album. He shifted the album in his arms so that Castle could get a good look; Jim pointed to the picture of the infant Kate.

"That's Kate?" Castled asked, smiling at the beautiful baby girl staring up at him. He couldn't believe the she was every so small and fragile.

Jim nodded. "She was such a 'Daddy's Girl'. She used to follow me everywhere. I can't count the times I took her to work with me. And then when we'd get home, Johanna and I would listen to her talk and talk at dinner; she had an amazing imagination. Then, after dinner we'd tuck her into bed. Sometimes I'd fall asleep right there next to her." Jim handed Castle the photo album.

Castle flipped through the book smiling at every missing tooth, picture with Santa Claus, and trip to the beach.

Jim went on knowing that Castle was still listening. "As a teenager, she was a bit wild. She did crazy reckless things; motorcycles, crazy concerts, irresponsible boys, the tattoo…you name it. But when she got home, she's toss her motorcycle helmet aside, slip into her favorite pajamas and laugh with us at dinner."

Jim took a deep breath before continuing.

"After Johanna was killed she changed. She didn't laugh or smile anymore. She was still my Katie but she was a harder and tougher version…or that's what she wanted people to thing. The truth is that was broken."

Castle looked up from the album and watched the man.

Jim couldn't fight the smile as he went on. "After she met you, I saw things begin to change. Know that the first four years were tough…so thought. But now that you're together she changed…she's better. She's happy, she laughs, and I get to see that smile that I never thought I'd see again." He paused. "So, I want to thank you; thank you for standing by her, thank you for not giving up on her, thank you or loving her, and thank you for giving me my daughter back." He said with a smile. "So yes, I'd love more than anything for you to marry my daughter."

Castle sat there for a few seconds with a stunned expression before the reality set in, but once it did he was out of his seat engulfing Jim Beckett in a hug. The excitement had taken over him. "Than you so much. You won't regret this I promise to always be here for her. I just want to make her happy."

Jim smiled at the love this man had for his daughter. "I have no worries Rick."

"Thank you so much." He repeated.

Jim smiled. "When are you proposing?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well," Castle said. "I was going to do it later at the precinct." He paused. ""Do you want to be there?

Jim shook his head. "This isn't about me." Jim said. "I'll hear about it from Katie." He paused. "Why at the precinct?"

"It's important to us…it's where we fell in love. Why? Is it a bad idea?" He asked worriedly.

"No! No! It's perfect." He reassured.

Castle was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Hey, where are you? I want my coffee. ;)**

He smiled at the message before replying with a lie.

**Traffic! Not all of us can swerve through NYC traffic…be there soon; I love you!**

Castle put his phone away and looked up at Jim with an embarrassed reaction. "I'm sorry, that was Kate. I'm supposed to be getting her coffee."

Jim smiled and stood. "Well you better not keep her waiting."

Castle nodded with a smile as he crossed the room to the door. He opened the door before turning to look back at Jim. "How do you think she'll react? Will she be happy?"

Jim didn't understand all of the uncertainty between them. To him and everyone else their love was evident. Kate had asked he father some of the same questions. "She loves you Rick." Was all he said before Castle left Jim Beckett's apartment.

* * *

><p>I stayed up until 4:30 a.m. working on this. Can I get a review for that? *insert puppy eyes* :D<p>

_**Follow me on Twitter: JoWS1024  
><strong>__**Follow me on Tumblr: JoWS1024**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the kind reviews! :D :D What did you think of Linchpin? Amazing right?

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors skidded open he saw her sitting at her desk. He took a deep breath and patted the velvet box holding the ring through his pocket. He didn't know if he could do it; getting together had been so difficult for them. What if marriage was that difficult?<p>

She must have felt his stares on her back because she turned to face him with a dazzling smile covering her face. She was always so happy to see him _Or maybe it's just the coffee_ he thought as he looked down at the two steaming cups in his hands. He shrugged off the idea as he began to walk towards her.

She stood from her seat and he approached her.

He felt his knees become shaky as she came closer to him.

She surprised him by walking up and kissing him on the lips. He almost dropped the coffees when he lips touched his.

"What was that for?" He choked out when she pulled away, leaving a hand on his shoulder.

She noticed the nervousness about him. "I can't kiss you? I need a reason now?" She said with a small smile. When that didn't ease him, she gave up. "What's wrong Castle?"

Castle shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." He said handing her her coffee.

She sighed as she took the coffee. She knew he was lying to her; they were all lying to her. She turned and they both walked over to her desk. "Rick, you just seem nervous about someth…" She paused when she saw the lid of her coffee cup. In bold letters the words **I'll love you; always** were written.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She sat the cup down and turned to look at Rick who was down on one knee and shaking violently. He was proposing! She gasped at the sight.

"Castle…" She whispered.

"Kate," He interrupted. "Before I met you I was a…rich playboy wasting his life away. I was selfish and aside from Alexis I didn't care about anyone but myself. But the day you walked into my life and shoved your badge in my face," He paused to chuckle at the memory. "Something changed. You fascinated me; you were mysterious, sexy…" He said wiggling his eyebrows, receiving a smile and small eye roll from Kate. "I'll be honest, when I first asked you out it was more of just to be a one-nighter, but when you turned me down my pride defiantly took a beating. I was so determined to change your mind…but quickly it became more than that. You weren't just gorgeous," He said putting emphasis on the word gorgeous. "You're smart, funny, driven, and you have a big heart. All I wanted to do was spend time with you; I was like a little boy with a crush. But, after a while my little crush turned into love."

She smiled down at him and couldn't help the tears that appeared in her eyes as he reached for her hand.

"Kate I love you so much. All I want to do is to make you happy; I want to be your one and done. Will you marry me?" He asked, dropping her hand to open the velvet box and reveal the large diamond ring.

She gasped at the sight. She looked into his eyes that were radiating with love towards her. He wanted to get married? If she ever got married she always wanted it to be with him, but that fact that he was proposing was so surreal. The old her would shake her head and flee the room; but this Kate didn't want to. She wasn't scared of his love anymore.

She quickly nodded. "Yes Castle, yes I'll marry you." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Rick couldn't believe that she said yes! He quickly stood and put the ring on her finger before pulling her to him. She placed her hands on each side of his face, kissing him deeply before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. "I love you." She whispered to him when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too." He said, pulling her into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her in his arms. She held tightly to him, not wanting to let go.

The happy couple was unaware that the rest of the precinct was watching them with smiles on their faces. Ryan and Esposito were watching from their desks and grinning ear to ear. They had been waiting for their friends to get together for a long time and it was finally happening. Lanie was there too; Esposito told her. Lanie stood next to Esposito with her hand in his, Kate and Rick's romance had finally made them get back together. She was so happy for them thy deserved each other Even Gates had left her office. She had defiantly warmed up to all of them; she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She had only know Kate and Rick for about two years after they met and she felt as if she wanted them together more anyone.

Castle and Beckett were so immersed in each other they didn't even notice to stairs coming from the rest of the precinct until the wave of applause was heard. They pulled away, still holding hands, and looked around the room to see the smiling faces of Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Gates, and random uniforms scattered around.

They all stood there with smiles, not sure who was to make the first move. Lanie became impatient and moved quickly to Kate, pulling her into a tight embrace with a high pitched shriek. Kate hugged her friend tightly back.

"Congratulations Girl!" She said.

"Thanks Lanie." Kate whispered back.

Ryan and Esposito walked up and each quickly hugged Castle.

"Told you she'd say yes." Esposito said with a smirk.

Castle laughed at the comment.  
>"I can't believe you two are getting married." Ryan said. "We all always knew that there was something between you two, and we watched you guys for four years follow each other around; it was actually a little painful to watch." He paused. "I just never thought I'd see the day that you admitted you loved her and the day that she pushed her stubbornness aside and told you the same."<p>

Castle nodded. "We just needed time to knock down the wall." He said, smiling as he watched Kate and Lanie exchange words of excitement.

"Wall?" Esposito mouthed to Ryan. Ryan shrugged. They'd all come to realize that Beckett and Castle almost had their own language; meaningful words with different meanings. It was hopeless trying to decipher their code.

When Lanie was done with Kate she moved to Castle to congratulate him.

Kate smiled as she watched the boys walk towards her. When they reached her, they pulled her into a sort of group hug. Normally, they'd all protest of a group hug, but at the time they didn't care. They were all like one big family and they knew it.

"I'm happy for you, Beckett." Ryan said.

She mumbled thanks as they all pulled away. Esposito smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Castle. "You know we all love Castle, but if he ever does anything we're just a call away."

Kate couldn't help but smile at him. They were like her little brothers that she never had; it was sweet the way they were so protective over her. "Thanks Espo, but I don't think we have to worry about him. I think I'd cause him harm before he did anything to me."

As she finished her sentence, Gates walked over and joined them all. They all now stood in a messed up circle, with Beckett and Castle standing with linked arms at the front.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Gates said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Castle replied.

They all stood there with smiles on their faces. They had all watched the love of Castle and Beckett unfold and none of them ever imagined that they'd actually get married, especially Castle and Beckett themselves.

Castle held tightly to her hand, caressing it as they listened to the kind words of their friends…no family. They stood there thinking about their wedding. They both had so many plans.

* * *

><p>Okay, so would you like an epilogue with the wedding? Yes? No?<p>

**Follow me on Twitter: JoWS1024**  
><strong>Follow me on Tumblr: JoWS1024<strong>


End file.
